


Sacrifice

by manda_chanxp



Series: Sacrificed [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, God Riku, Human Sora, Kidnapping, M/M, Mansex is a creeper, Smut, human Sacrifice kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-05 11:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11012409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manda_chanxp/pseuds/manda_chanxp
Summary: Sora is kidnapped on his way home from work by Xemnas (Mansex) and given to the God Riku.





	1. Chapter One

“Bye, see you tomorrow.” A small teen, who looking around 15, ran out of the small family ran shop. His brown hair rebelled spiking anywhere it wanted. Sweet blue eye, that rivaled the sky, shined in the street lights as he when.  


“Be careful Sora, there have been a lot of young boys disappearing lately.” The lady at the shop yelled as he ran only to receive a thumb up. The teen then went back to running down the shop lined side walk.   


“Don’t worry I will.” He yelled back as he started to walk wanting to be able to feel his legs by the time he reached home. The moon was high in the sky and there was a light mist in the air. The light of the shops were starting turning off and the street light were the only thing lighting up the small town. Wanting to hurry up before it got to cold Sora turned down one of the dark allies which was a short cut to his house he rarely took. As Sora was walking someone grabbed him pulling his arms behind his back. He opened his mouth to yell but a white cloth was placed over his mouth and nose stopping him. Then he started to feel light headed and soon pasted out. The last thought that went through his head was his older twin brother, who was waiting at home for him.  


  
~Time Skip~

  


The sound of people talking brought the brunet back to the world of the living. “Let’s just hope the god will be happy with his sacrifice. The water god was happy but he is the easier to please.”Sora hear as he tried to rub his spinning head but when he tried to move his limbs he found them stuck to the table he was laying on with a slick rope. Sora tried to scream for help but nothing came out. His eye’s when wide to see that there was a gag over his pink lips. His chest was bare and he was only wearing a pair of tight black leather pants, leaving him cold thanks to the night air. Sora started too blushed. “Good he’s woke up.” A man started to walk over to the tied up teen. Sora couldn’t make out his face but he could tell the man was looking him over which send a shiver down his spin. “Let’s just hope he will be pleased with you.” As the man was talking Sora finally got a good look at his face. The man had grayish hair and tanned skin. With that one look he could tell it was one of the town’s crazy persons Xemnas or as everyone called him ‘man sex’. “Well we better get started,” Man sex spoke turned around “Saix come and get our sacrifice we must get this done before morning.”   


“Yes sir,” A man with long blue hair and an X shape scar on his face come in sight. He untied the boy’s arms and legs then picked him up walking out of the room heading to a moonlight lit room. The room was clearly and underground catacomb that hadn’t been used for years. But at least someone took the, much needed, time to clean up the place. As they were walking up some stone steps Sora started to struggle to get free. He tried to wiggle free not that he could move much with how much everything was spinning around him. “If you don’t stop moving I will make sure you fall.” Saix said so only the two can hear a growl was clear in his voice. With those words in the air Sora stopped moving trying to hold back his tears. He really wished his brother was there with him but at the same time he was happy he was at home safe. When they reached the top of the stairs he placed Sora on a stone platform lite by the full moon. He turned his head to see his kidnappers walking back down the long stone stairs.   


“I summon you Riku god of sex,” Sora’s face when bright red when he heard that. Then the room started to glow red and sliver that shined off the walls. All the while a hold started to open above his body. A scream formed in Sora’s mouth as tears fell from his eyes. In the past people were given to the gods all the time but the act stopped over a hundred. Sora tried to get up to run but some unseen force was holding him to the hard cool stone work. His screamed where cut off by the fabric covering his mouth. He looked back up the hole seeing shapes starting the form. He watched as a person come into light. Finally the young man couldn’t take anymore and he passed up. Moments later a man with longer sliver hair and teal eyes stepped out of the hole. He was just wearing a pair of baggy tie on pants. “He’s perfect,” The god said under his breath as he ran his finger over the boys check. He then kissed his forehead smiling. After that he picked Sora up like a princesses. “Mind telling me the child’s name,”  


“His mother called him Sora, and he just turned 18 so by human standers he’s no longer a child.” Xemnas said his head down in respect to the god.   


“He doesn’t look much like the sky,” Riku said confused.   


“Just wait until you see his eyes.” Mansex said as he watched the god walk out holding the teen in his arms. Riku stepped through the portal, once he was all the way through the gateway faded behind him. The sex gold looked back at the child like male in his arms as he arrived in his throne room. A small smile formed on his face as he started walking, servants bowing as he walked by them.   


Soon he was at the door to his bedroom. Riku kicked the door open and walked inside placing Sora on the soft bed. Then he walked over to the dresser looking from something more comfortable for the other to wear while he slept. Riku soon found a pair of his old pants he forgot to get rid of. He then walked over and started stripping off the leather and pulling off the gag that covered lips he would give anything to kiss and, removed the ropes around his wrists and ankles. But that would have to wait until the other is awake. Riku then slipped on the baggy pants on his sky then left the room, having other business to attend to.   



	2. Chapter two

The afternoon came and Sora woke up to the warm sun on his face. Sora rubbed the sleep from his eyes and sat up. “Morning Roxy,” when he didn’t hear his brother give his normal morning groin he opened his eyes. He looked around to see that he was in a bed that could fit ten people on its worst day and it was made up in red silk sheets that shined in the sunlight. The room was covered in the same red silk. As the burnet tried to get up the sheets moved showing that he was only wearing his sky blue boxers; a light blushed sped across Sora’s cheeks as he tried to remember what happen the night before. Sora put his hand to his forehead as he tried to think. He remembers heading home from work then there was a funny feeling. He though more, stressing his small brain, then everything came back. How he was drugged and kidnapped by ‘man sex’ and sacrificed him to some god. Which god he had no idea. “So where I’m I now?” Sora asked as he looked around the room more. The first thing that comes to mind was getting back to his twin. He stood and walked to the end of the very large bed trying not to trip over the sheets and jumped down onto the carpeted floor. Then he ran to a large wooden door and pulled it open. There standing off to the right stood a male who only look slightly order then him. His hair as a sliver color and had blue eyes. The only thing he was wearing a very baggy pair of black pants. He had sun kissed skin, had defined muscles and stood at least a foot taller than him.  


“So your awake,” Sora took a few steps backing tripping on a silk rug that was by the door and fell on his ass, giving a wince. “Be careful, my little pet.” The man walked over to the much smaller teen. “What’s your name?”  


“It’s Sora,” He said as he tried to move away from the much bigger man while still being on the ground.  


“I’m Riku,” Riku bent down to Sora level and put one of his arms under his legs and the other at the middle of Sora’s back. Once that was done he lifted him up and started to walk over to the bed. After they were there that he place the burnet down on the soft sheet and walked over to a wardrobe and pulled the wooden doors open. “Let’s get you in something better to wear.” The god pulled out a pair of pants that looked like his own only a lot smaller size. “This will do.” He turns around holding the pants in one hand. “Strip!” Sora just looked at him blushing. “Strip, or do you want me to strip you?” Sora blushed more than slowly moved off the bed. Once he was off he pulled his boxers off leaving them on the floor by his feet. Sora used his hands, the best he could, to cover himself from prying eyes. Riku looked him over with a grin. “Turn,” Sora did as he was told tell then, felt a hand rubbing his ass. A hand wrapped around his waist and pulled him into a warm chest, which made him blush more. He could fell hot breath on the back of his neck. “You’re so small,” Riku said right in his ear making Sora shiver a little. Sora started to feel something poking him for behind, which made him try to pull out of the god arm. “Trying to get away how cute,” Riku licked his humans ear then started chewing on the lob making Sora let out a small moan. Sora eyes when wide after hear what came out of his mouth.  


“Please stop,” Riku pulled away then turned the burnet around.  


“Why you seem to be enjoying yourself,” Then he pushed Sora on the bed and spread his legs. “You’re still soft; I guess I’ll have to do something about that.” The sex god bent down and gave the head a soft lick, then started pumping the other. Sora let out a loud moan. Riku looked up from what he was doing. Sora eyes where glossed over a little and was blushing hard.  


“You’re a virgin,” Sora blushed more and covers his face with his small hands. “So it’s true, I never thought I’ll see someone your age a virgin.”  


“I’m only 17,” Sora said as he whimpered a little.  


“Wow with how small you are I thought you were 15 if that. But let’s get started on your virginity.” Riku nibbled on Sora inner thigh making Sora moan lightly. Riku got on the bed and started to kiss his humans neck.   


Sora blushed more as he gave into the sexy god on top of him. A hand rubbed his chest and stopped at his nipple giving it a slight pinch making Sora give a small moan. Riku’s other hand wrapped around Sora’s penis and started pumping him a little. “Good you’re nice and hard.” Riku said as he started pumping him harder and took off his own pants; once his pants where off Riku put three fingers to Sora’s light pink lips. “Suck,” Sora took the three fingers in his mouth and started to suck on them. Sora ran his tongue through the finger, covering every inch with his spit. “You really good at this, next time I’ll have you give me a blowjob.” Sora blushed as Riku took his fingers back. “Spread your legs a little more,” Sora spread his legs so that Riku could see everything he had. Riku put his covered fingers to Sora’s opening and slowly pushed the first’s finger in. “You’re so tight,” Riku said as he thrust the finger lightly. Sora moved in discomfort as Riku thrust the finger a little harder. “Relax it will make it feel better,” Sora tried to relax as Riku added in another finger. Riku curved his finger inside side Sora make him moan loud, curve his back off the bed and buck his hips into Riku’s fingers. Riku used his free hand to hold Sora’s hips on the bed so he could stretch him. Riku moved his fingers apart scissoring the small human. Once he felt that was Sora was ready he pushed in the last finger stretching him more. After he felt that Sora was ready he pulled his fingers out making Sora moan at the loss and started to wait.  


“Why did you stop Riku?” Sora asked as he sat up and tilled his head to the side as he looked back at Riku giving a slight puppy dog eyes. His body already had a layer of sweat and his eye’s where filled with lust and want. Riku gave a grin.  


“So you want me to go on.” Sora blushed and gave a slight nod. “So you want me to fuck you until you can’t walk or remember your name?” Sora’s blush grows and gave another nod. “That’s good to hear,” Riku said as he pushed Sora back down on the bed and spit on his hand and rubbed it all over his throbbing large member. Sora got a look at Riku and blushed at how large and thick it was the first thing Sora thought was how was that going to fit in him without ripping him in half. Riku placed himself to the teen’s tight waiting opening. “I’m going in now,” He said as he pushed in slowly. Tears formed into Sora eye’s and started to fall. “I know it hurts, just try to relax and it will start to feel better.” Riku said as he licked way Sora’s tears. A few minutes passed and Riku was finding it hard not to just started thrusting into him. Then Sora bucked him hips making Riku moan. Riku took it as Sora was ready for him to move so he pulled out tell only the head was in then slammed back in making sure to hit the burnets spot dead on.  


“… Harder.” Riku kept his slow speed and when softer. “Please harder…”  


“Please what?” Riku said with a grin.  


“Riku,” Riku happy with the answer did as he was asked. Sora curved his back and moaned louder which the god took it as a yes. Riku started to speed up his thrust and Sora grabbed onto the sheets and held them tightly as Riku kept slamming into his prostate.   


“Oh…god…”Sora started to move his hips with Riku’s thrusts making him go deeper inside his tight hole.   


“I know I’m your god.” Riku said as he grabbed his human’s legs and placed them on his shoulders making so he was going even deeper into the boy. “You’re so fucking tight.” Riku said as he started going as hard and fast as he could. Riku looked down to his humans face. His eye’s where glossed and mostly closed, his cheeks where flushed and drool was coming out of his pink lips along with moans and pants. Riku leaded foreword pulling Sora into a kiss. He pushed his tongue in which didn’t take much work and started to map out the other mouth. Once the need for air was high Riku pulled away.  


“I don’t…” Riku grinned and put one of his hands to Sora dripping member and started to pump with his thrusts. “RIKU!” With that Sora came covering both of their chests in white. Riku got two more thrust in before filling Sora. Riku looked down at the small human. Just the sight of him panting, covered and filled with sperm and blushing made him hard again. The god pulled out knowing his human couldn’t take anymore and he would have to use his hand. He then got up and walked out of the room only to come back a moment later holding a bowl of water and a rag. The god then cleaned up the mess that covered the small teen. He then left the room to take care of his problem while the human got some much needed rest. On his way out he ordered his servants to prepare something for the small human to eat once he awoke.   



	3. Chapter Three

Sora slept soundly on the bed as Riku ran his long fingers through the spikes. So far the human had been out for hours and had yet to show any sign of waking up. But, it took a lot of energy to pass through the portal to the Gods land and it was understandable if the child needed to make up for that. Riku let out a sigh and left the room to see to his work. Before he left he summoned one of his servants to stand guard outside of the door; that way he would know when his human was awake. Riku just hoped Sora would wake up soon since his hand didn’t work as well as it used to. Riku then got up and left the room leaving his human to rest.  


The day slowly dragged on as the burnet slept soundly in the huge bed. Riku had the servants place a few trays of food so that his human would have something to snack on once he awoke and then went to work on a few things. Riku had to have everything ready for the meeting with the other god taking place in a few months. Since his human was still recovering from his trip the sex god though this would be the perfect time to get his work done without having to worry about his human wandering around the castle and getting lost. This place was huge and if the human were to get lost it would take hours for him to be found. Riku went through the list of the things he needed to do and choose to write up and send the invitations. He worked his way to the office and started working on the invitations for the other entire god’s. Hours passed by as Riku slowly got through filling out and writing the letters.   
~  


Sora slowly woke up looking around the room. He let out a sigh seeing his kidnapping wasn’t a dream. He climbed out from under the sheets and moved over to the table was all different kinds of fruit and bread was waiting for him alone with what looked like a glass of wine. Next to the wine bottle was a note~ My dear Sora, Feel free to ask for anything you wish. If you wish to bath the bathroom is through the door on the left and some of my servants are waiting there to help if you need anything. Once I’m done with my work I’ll be there to show you around your new home but until then please stay in our chambers I don’t want your getting lost.  


The burnet put down the note then poured him selves of a glass of wine. He knows he was underage but Sora didn’t think drinking laws applied to gods and people who are in the land of the gods. He slowly took a sip tasting the sweet juice. He then took bread and ripped off a piece and took a bite before pulling a nearby chair over and sat down. After he finished his glass of wine he got up and decided to take a bath not wanting to feel the sweat on his skin any longer.  


After pushing the chair in he walked over to the door on the left and it opened on its own. Standing inside where two figures, they were purely black with bright yellow eyes but nothing else of the features could be seen. One bowed point to the pool Riku called a tub. “Thank you,” Sora said walking over to the tub and what he guessed was Riku’s servant followed him. He slowly stepped into the warm water and sat down on the bench that was inside the pool. A moment later the event was there holding two bottles out to him. Sora grabbed then and smelled. They seemed to be soap one seemed like the sea and the other was more of a fruity smell. Sora chose the sea one and the servant poured it on his head and began washing Sora’s hair. “I can do that,” He said blushing.   


The servant shook his head and went back to work in cleaning the human. Once it was finished he poured water over the humans head rinsing the soap away. He then left and come back with soap posting for Sora to stand. Sora did what he wanted and he started to wash the boy. Soon that was finished and the servant left the room leaving Sora to relax while he had the time. Sora sat back down into the water and let the warm feeling surround him. The young male let out a shy as he pulled his knees to his chest wondering what was going to happen to him next. It’s not that he didn’t like Riku he just missed his brother and mother. The burnet then got up and walked out of the water grabbing a towel that was waiting for him and walked into the bedroom seeing the trays still waiting in the table but there were refiled and there was a new bottle of wine next to the already open on. Sora grabbed a grape of the tray and snacked as he looked around for something to wear. He found a silk robe and put that on so he was at the very least covered.   


“Glad to see you’re awake, now why don’t I show you around your new home,” Riku said as he walked inside giving this human a smile. Sora nodded walking over to the god. Since he had nothing better to do might as well see the place that would be his home at least until his brother finds him.   
  
~The Human world~  


“What do you mean no one has seen him?” A blond yelled at the police officer who showed up at the house he shared with his twin and mother.  


“We have talked with all the people in the town and no one has seen him since last night. I know you’re worried but we are doing everything we can but, you have to understand we’re dealing with a lot of missing people cases right now. Right now we’ll be closing the city down after dark so decreases the missing people.”   


“So I just support to wait until you asshole got off your ass and look for my brother.”  


“Roxas calm down were doing everything we can but there are other missing people.” The officer stated trying to calm the teen down. The last thing they needed was the Twins mother coming and destroying the police officer again. While at the moment she was out of town she was well known for being rules to those who hurt or even upset her boys. “We have a search party out looking for your brother but we need time if we're going to find him. Were only human and we can’t search everywhere at once.” The officer said calmly.   


“Fine I’ll be back tomorrow I expect some news by then,” Roxas said glaring at the other and he started walking home. The sun was starting to set as the city slowly shut down for the day. It had already been a full day since Sora when missing and the other wasn’t sure what to do with themselves with his twin. He slowly walked choice to unknowingly take the same path his brother took that night not seeing the figure standing behind him.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is way different from the original Fic but, i felt it was nothing but smut so I change it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a remake from a fanfic on my fanfiction.net profile if you would like to read the original here's the link https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8266600/1/Sacrifices


End file.
